Never Pretend
by The-Lunatic-Actress
Summary: Mary est morte. John est seul et brisé, encore. Sherlock lui offre sa vie d'avant. Mais il espère plus que ce qu'ils avaient. Comme toujours, Sherlock en demande trop.


Je m'avance et sais que l'on va devoir parler. Cette conversation a été trop retardée.

L'ennui c'est que je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de mes sentiments ou de ceux des autres.

Cette fois ne sera pas une exception.

* * *

« Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, Dr. Watson. »

C'est ce que lui a dit Mycroft, lors d'une visite imprévue, ce midi à Baker Street. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, craignant une réaction excessive, mais John s'est contenté d'acquiescer. Et après le départ de mon frère, nous n'en avons pas parlés.

Il aurait fallu, pourtant. C'était une occasion. Mais John ne veut pas parler. John ne veut pas faire grand chose depuis le 12 mai.

« John, je ne pense pas qu'ouvrir une seconde bouteille de whisky soit raisonnable. »

« Ah oui ? Tu ne penses pas ? »

Le ton amer et cynique de John me fait le même effet qu'une claque.

Je n'insiste pas.

Il boit sa seconde bouteille de whisky ce soir. Et il s'endort sur son fauteuil. Encore. Et moi, qui ne veux pas me sentir complètement inutile, je fais la seule chose qui je sais, ne sera pas mal reçue. Je pose une couverture sur lui et vais me coucher, le ventre tordu de regrets.

Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis le 12 mai. Trop de choses ont changées depuis le jour où la femme que John connaissait sous le nom de Mary Watson née Morstan est morte.

Emportant avec elle, l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre. Emportant avec elle, les rêves et la vie de John. J'ai bien conscience de tout ça. Je réalise tout ce que John a perdu en perdant Mary.

Mais moi, ce que je vois surtout, c'est tout ce que je pourrais avoir maintenant que John n'a plus rien.

Mais j'évite de trop y penser.

* * *

« Je vais essayer, Sherlock. » murmure t-il à bout de force. « Je vais essayer. »

Je fixe ses lèvres alors qu'il tente de me sourire. Sa lèvre inférieure est ouverte et saigne abondamment. Depuis quand peut-on perdre autant de sang à cause d'une si infime blessure ?

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver. » je dis d'un ton aussi confiant que ma voix enrouée me le permet, en tenant mes côtes endolories alors que John se relève difficilement.

Une dernière vision floue de John s'offre à moi. Il s'engouffre dans les ruines alors que je m'évanouis vers mon palais mental.

* * *

« Mentir alors que tu te vides de ton sang devant la seule personne que tu estimes véritablement. Etais-ce vraiment ta seule option avant de te réfugier ici ? »

Le Mycroft de mon palais mental est pire que le vrai des fois. Celui-là sait _exactement_ ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. C'est éprouvant.

« Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? 'Même si tu parviens à trouver de l'aide, Mary ne sera plus là et moi je risque de mourir sur cette plage' ? »

« Même en étant sarcastique et en sachant que tu ne parles pas au vrai moi, tu restes incapable de dire ce que tu aurais vraiment voulu dire à John. Timide, Sherlock ? »

Je sors de son bureau en claquant la porte. Mes pas me mènent vers Baker Street. Je souris en voyant l'ombre de John. Lui, au moins, ne m'ennuieras pas.

Mais alors que j'entre dans notre salon commun, John ne me voit pas.

Je lui parle, essaye d'attirer son attention mais rien n'y fait.

En fait. _Personne_ ne me voit.

Mrs Hudson, Mary, Molly, Lestrade. Et John. Ils regardent tous ailleurs.

Un cri se fait entendre et ils tournent tous la tête. Un nouveau né pleure. John se rue vers le berceau pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et essaye de le calmer.

« Shhh. Shhh. Ne pleure plus. Papa est là. Et je ne vais nulle part. » chuchote John à l'oreille de sa fille. Puis il tourne ses yeux vers moi et me voit _enfin_.

« John… »

« Je ne suivrai plus jamais Sherlock dans ses enquêtes, mon cœur. Je vais rester pour m'occuper de toi. »

John ne me quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il berce sa fille de mots doux.

Dans mes oreilles, ses mots sont remplis d'une cruauté que je ne veux pas reconnaître.

C'est là que je comprends que je suis en trop.

 _Vraiment_ en trop.

Ce n'est plus Sherlock et John. Ce n'est même plus John et Mary et Sherlock. C'est une famille. La famille Watson.

Puis moi. Qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

Je baisse la tête, honteux d'avoir pu penser que j'aurai toujours ma place aux côtés de John.

Mes pieds sont mouillés. Pas d'eau. Pas entièrement.

Ils sont surtout ensanglantés. Et désarticulés. Mes ongles sont arrachés, laissant mon sang couler là où il n'aurait pas du. Mes os sont brisés et ma peau est brûlée à plusieurs endroits.

Je cherche la symbolique ou une simple raison pour laquelle mon palais mental me projetterait une image aussi répugnante et atroce d'une partie de mon anatomie.

Je ne trouve pas.

Une voix m'incite à relever les yeux. Je lui obéis et croise le regard de Lestrade et de plusieurs officiers et de quelques infirmiers.

John est là aussi. Il me sourit. Il n'a aucun enfant dans les bras. Aucune Mary derrière son épaule. Et sa main est dans la mienne.

« J'ai réussi, Sherlock. On est sauvés. On est sauvés. »

Je ne suis plus dans mon palais mental. Je suis sur un brancard, portés par des infirmiers.

Je ne le réalise que maintenant.

Mes pieds me font mal.

Je laisse John serrer ma main et fixe le ciel sombre au dessus de moi.

Je veux lui dire que je n'en ai jamais douté.

Mais je lui ai déjà assez menti je crois.

* * *

Dès que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, John m'attendait à Baker Street.

Je suis en béquilles. Un pied dans le plâtre. Je guéris vite. Et j'ai eu de la chance, comme dit Lestrade, bien que cette notion me paraisse abstraite.

Je m'ennuie au point d'avoir tapé le mot _chance_ sur internet.

Je deviens fou à ne pas sortir de l'appartement.

Mais John s'en fiche de ça.

Il a ses propres problèmes.

Je voudrais tant le faire se sentir mieux. Ça m'aiderait.

« John ? »

John lève le nez du plat à moitié entamé que Mme Hudson lui a fait. Je suis debout, appuyé sur ma béquille, en peignoir.

Je me sens ridicule.

Mais John, en ce moment, a les yeux posés sur moi, toute son attention tournée vers ma personne. Alors je m'en fiche d'être ridicule ou non.

« John je tiens à dire que si tu étais retourné à la base au lieu d'aller chercher de l'aide pour moi, ce jour-là, alors… »

Il se lève brusquement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Sherlock. »

Il va dans notre salon.

« Mary serait probablement encore là. »

Il se retourne, me jauge du regard, et là, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise sous ses yeux bleus d'acier.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ça, Sherlock ? » Le sarcasme coule littéralement de ses mots. « Tu crois que je… » Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, l'air impuissant. Finalement il s'assoit et fixe le sol.

Je profite du silence pour continuer.

« Tu aurais encore un avenir avec elle et ta fille. »

Je sais pourquoi je dis ça. Il faut qu'il l'entende.

Il se relève, s'approche et lève un doigt. Menaçant.

«Tais-toi maintenant. Tais-toi. »

« Tu ne serais pas ici à traîner avec un handicapé. Tu serais avec ta famille. Tu serais père. »

Il me saisit par le col de mon t-shirt. Je suis presque sur qu'il pourrait m'étrangler sans remords à l'instant. Ses mains glissent vers mon cou. Je le fixe, suppliant.

« Mais, moi, par contre, je serais mort. »

John se fige et me regarde enfin avec le même regard doux et confus qui le caractérise dès que je le surprends. Il hésite, puis s'écarte de moi.

« Je t'en serais donc éternellement reconnaissant, John. »

Il me fixe, les yeux rouges. Je ne sais pas si il va pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à déduire son état d'esprit. C'est angoissant. Je me sens perdu maintenant que j'ai dit ce que je voulais dire. Et si je tentais un trait d'humour ?

« Au final, je suis presque sûr que tu m'as sauvé la vie plus que moi je n'ai sauvé la tienne. Si c'était un concours, tu aurais gagné. »

John fronce les sourcils. Mon malaise est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Je baisse les yeux.

« Bref, ce que je voulais dire je crois est que je… je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier et, je… » Je bafouille, je déteste ça. Pourquoi je bafouille ? Je respire un coup. « Merci John. »

John rigole.

 _John rigole ?_ Je relève les yeux, et oui, il rigole. Il rigole à gorge déployée. Rire nerveux.

Il se calme, reprend son souffle, croise mon regard.

Il me sourit. Ses yeux sont tristes. Mais il me sourit.

Alors c'est plus fort que moi, même s'il n'y a aucune raisons valables ou logiques, même si je voudrais continuer cette discussion sérieuse, même si je ne me sens pas d'humeur très joyeuse, je souris en retour.

Parce que John Watson m'a sourit. Et parce que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Ce matin je me suis levé avec une pensée distincte.

Aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, je vais agir.

Aujourd'hui, je vais parler à John.

 _Oui. Aujourd'hui._

Je pars de l'appartement de bonne heure pour aller nous chercher des croissants et je reviens, anormalement fier de moi pour de simples achats.

John descend de sa chambre peu de temps après. Il prend une douche et me rejoint dans la cuisine. Je suis droit comme un i, un peu tremblant, certes, mais droit.

John jette un coup d'œil aux croissants et au thé sur la table. Il sourit prudemment.

« Une bonne nouvelle ce matin ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Il me fixe. Mon stress doit être évident. C'est stupide. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être dans cet état. Je suis presque sur que John va répondre positivement à mes avances. Et les drames qu'il a du traversé remonte à plus de six moi aujourd'hui. Je lui ai laissé le temps de faire son deuil. Je vais maintenant l'aider à commencer une nouvelle vie. Comme je l'ai fait avant.

 _On va être magnifiques._

« Ça va Sherlock ? » demande John, inquiet de mon étrange silence prolongé.

 _Oh John._ Je sors de ma transe et lui sourit doucement.

« Ça va, oui. Ça va même à merveille en fait. Oui, à merveille. »

John sourit, hésitant.

« Et c'est quoi alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« La bonne nouvelle. C'est quoi ? »

« Je peux te montrer. »

John fronce les sourcils mais acquiesce quand même.

Je m'avance et je sais que je n'aurai pas le courage de le faire si je réfléchis trop. Alors je pose rapidement mes mains autour de son visage et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, c'est doux, lent. Je goûte sa bouche. Je passe quelque coup de langue sur ses lèvres fines. Et John ne réagit pas. Puis au bout de quelques longues et délectables secondes, tout s'arrête violemment. John s'est reculé et évite mon regard.

 _Non. Non. Non._

« John ? »

Ma voix est paniquée, inquiète, anxieuse. Je suis une boule de nerf. Il ne faut pas qu'il me repousse. _Il ne faut pas. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'est reculé ? Je ne comprends pas. Il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ?_

« Sherlock. »

Il me regarde enfin. Je lui souris timidement. Mais à l'intérieur je suis terrifié. Car je suis en train de déduire ce qu'il veut me dire.

« Ne refais jamais ça. »

* * *

Je ne l'ai pas refait. Je n'ai pas osé. Je ne sais pas si j'oserai quoi que ce soit de physique avec John dorénavant.

Je sais ce qui m'arrive. J'ai déjà expérimenté cette émotion avant. Mais jamais de manière aussi forte. C'est déstabilisant et étrangement plus douloureux que toutes les tortures que j'ai pu subir au cours de ses dernières années.

Je suis triste.

Et _brisé_.

 _John m'a brisé._

* * *

« Sherlock ? Où est-ce que tu étais aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai à peine vu. »

En réalité, il ne m'a pas vu depuis 34 heures. Et je ne compte pas m'attarder dans la même pièce que lui.

« J'ai été occupé. »

Réponse vague. C'est mieux. C'est mieux pour lui. C'est plus facile pour moi.

« Toute la journée ? Tu es sur une nouvelle enquête ? »

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Je suis doué pour ça.

 _Faire semblant._

Je peux faire semblant de tellement de chose.

John a raison quand il dit que j'aurais pu être acteur si j'avais voulu. Ce dont il ne se rend pas compte c'est que je le suis déjà.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit quand je l'entends frapper à ma porte.

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

Pourquoi insiste t-il ? Il ne voit pas que je fais ça pour _lui_ ? Pour _nous_ ? Pour notre amitié.

Ou ce qu'il en reste.

« Non John. Bien sûr que non. »

Un silence. John est derrière ma porte, attendant sûrement que je l'ouvre. Je ne le ferais pas.

Je l'entends soupirer puis s'éloigner au bout de quelques minutes. Je soupire à mon tour, les yeux humides, laissant s'infiltrer en moi le confort de l'intimité de ma chambre.

* * *

Et tout ça à cause de cette stupide conversation que j'ai eu avec Lestrade, il y a des mois de ça, peu avant le mariage de John. Cette stupide conversation où j'ai été trop honnête et où Lestrade a été étonnement trop perspicace.

* * *

« Ça ne te fatigues pas à la longue ? De faire semblant, de prétendre ? »

John et Mary viennent de s'éloigner. Je ne comprends pas sa question sur le moment.

Puis il soupire en fixant John de dos et sa question fait sens.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais arrêté pour savoir si ça me fatiguait. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive à avouer ça aussi facilement. Je ne suis même pas complètement sûr que ce soit bien de _ça_ dont parle Lestrade.

Lestrade scrute mon visage, pensivement. Il a l'air inquiet. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Tu devrais arrêter. Juste pour voir comment tu te sens lorsque tu ne fais plus semblant. »

Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre l'intérêt ou la raison de sa requête. Je décide d'hocher la tête et de rester silencieux. Il me sourit, me fait une tape dans le dos et va rejoindre le futur couple marié pour leur dire au revoir.

C'est agréable de savoir qu'au moins une personne a su remarquer ce que j'ai toujours caché.

Mais j'aurais préféré que cette personne soit John.

« Sherlock ? Tu viens ? Lestrade est parti. »

Tout aurait été différent alors.

« J'arrive, John. »

Et sûrement plus simple.

* * *

Deux mois. Deux mois que je joue à cache-cache avec John. Deux mois que je l'évite au maximum. Deux mois que nous ne nous sommes pratiquement pas parlés.

Deux mois que je me demande pourquoi John n'a toujours pas déménagé.

Mais aujourd'hui je pense que je vais avoir ma réponse.

Je m'avance et sais que l'on va devoir parler. Cette conversation a été trop retardée.

L'ennui c'est que je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de mes sentiments ou de ceux des autres.

Cette fois ne sera pas une exception.

« John. »

Je parle en premier. Seulement parce que je sais que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot.

« Sherlock. Il faut qu'on parle, je crois. De ce baiser et… du reste. »

Ça commence.

« Oui. »

J'ai peur. Moi, Sherlock Holmes, _j'ai peur_ face à John Watson.

John se racle la gorge et plonge son regard dans le mien, prêt à me soutirer toutes les réponses qu'il veut.

« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Autre que de l'amitié ? »

Toutes les portes de mon palais mental s'ouvrent et claquent dans un fracas assourdissant.

 _Oui._

« Oui. »

Tu te prends la tête entre les mains et commence à tourner en rond dans le salon.

« Seigneur. »

 _Ne m'en veux pas._

« Depuis quand ? »

Je ne me sens pas capable de faire une phrase entière. Ma bouche est sèche, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et semble vouloir exploser sous ma cage thoracique, voulant s'échapper de ce corps que je n'arrive plus à contrôler.

« Je… »

« Depuis quand Sherlock ? »

 _Depuis longtemps, John. Trop longtemps, je crois._

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Putain, Sherlock. »

 _Non. S'il te plaît ne réagit pas comme ça._

Tu respires plusieurs fois avant de te tourner vers moi, m'offrant un faux visage serein et préparé. Tu n'es pas si bon acteur que moi. Je vois bien que tu es ému. Et certainement abattu.

« Alors quoi, Sherlock ? Tu m'aimes ? Et tu veux être avec moi ? »

 _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si direct ?_

« Parle putain ! Parle ! » Tu exploses déjà. « J'en ai marre de devoir deviner avec toi ! J'en ai marre d'être perpétuellement en recherche de compréhension de ta part. »

 _Je sais._

« Et surtout je ne supporte plus ton foutu calme en toutes circonstances. Ça me fait me sentir comme un gosse qui réagit excessivement. »

 _Je sais._

« Alors parle putain. Réagis Sherlock ! Dis-moi de la fermer, dis-moi de partir, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, dis-moi de rester, je m'en fiches ! Mais dis-moi quelque chose. Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça, sans raison et ne reste pas comme ça à rien faire. Ne m'embrasse pas pour ensuite m'ignorer. Parle moi, pour l'amour de Dieu.»

 _Je n'y arrive pas._

Tu es silencieux. Longtemps. En attente.

« Ça me manque, tu sais. Nos premières conversations. Celles qu'on avait quand on se découvrait encore. Celles qu'on avait quand j'avais l'impression de te comprendre un peu. »

 _Je suis vraiment minable._

« Tu me manques Sherlock. »

 _Je suis désolé._

« Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant… Je… Sherlock ? »

 _Je vais arranger les choses, John._

 _Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de faire semblant. D'arrêter complètement._

« Sherlock ? »

 _Ne m'en veux pas._

« Sherlock, ça va ? Où est-ce que tu es là ? Tu me vois ? »

 _S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère._

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'entend ? »

 _Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère contre moi._

« SHERLOCK ! »

 _J'ai juste besoin de calme._

* * *

Flou.

Coton.

Blanc.

Main.

 _Une_ main. La mienne ? Non. Une autre. Il y a une main. Sur ma joue.

 _Oh._

Je reconnais la forme de cette main. Je reconnais sa peau rêche. Je reconnais sa taille.

« Sherlock.»

J'ouvre une paupière. Flou. Je la referme. Blanc. J'ouvre mes deux paupières. Noir. Puis blanc. Puis flou. Puis John.

 _John. John est là._

 _Et il pleure._

Non. Il ne faut pas qu'il pleure. John n'est pas supposé pleurer.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard, l'air de débattre avec lui-même sur quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il ouvre la bouche de nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je ne sais pas pour _quoi_ il s'excuse exactement. Mais je suis content. Il s'excuse.

Ses larmes tombent sur ma main qu'il vient d'agripper et qu'il embrasse.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Et je sais que oui, je ne le referais pas. Parce que je t'écoute toujours, n'est-ce pas John ? Tu n'as qu'à demander. Et je ferais comme tu dis. Tu penses que je suis le dominant, celui qui prend les décisions dans notre relation quand je n'ai jamais été que le soumis, celui qui suit.

Tu veux être mon ami ? Comme avant ? Tu ne veux rien de plus ?

Alors je serais ton ami.

Tu me veux en vie ? En bonne santé ?

Alors, je ne retenterais pas ce que j'ai essayé de faire ce matin.

« C'est promis, John. »

* * *

Depuis mon overdose, John est redevenu celui que j'ai toujours connu.

Gentil.

Serviable.

Attentif.

Généreux.

Doux.

Souriant.

 _John._

Et c'est bien. C'est même très bien. Nous sommes de nouveau _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson_. Nous sommes de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. Nous sommes de nouveau le célèbre duo qui résout les crimes et les mystères.

Nous sommes redevenus comme avant.

« C'est impossible ça, Sherlock. On ne revit jamais ce qu'on a déjà vécu. »

Mycroft a raison.

Nous ne sommes pas complètement redevenus comme avant.

Je l'aime toujours.

Et il le sait.

Et ça, ça a tout changé.

Mais nous n'en parlons jamais. Nous faisons semblant que ça n'existe pas.

Alors c'est comme si ça n'existait pas, non ?


End file.
